Deadly
by Directioner35
Summary: Sydney is the new girl. She doesn't believe in all the Paranormal activity things. Becca is the most popular girl at school. Also the most known girl in the paranormal world the dopplegänger. Sierra is the most powerful witch alive. Now she is struggling to get her magic back. Zorah one of the Original Vampires. All she wants to lead is a normal life. TVD/TO FAN FIC
1. Chapter 1: Sydney's POV

"Your gonna like it in Mystic Falls." My mom said as she was driving.

"Whatever." I sighed and looked out the window.

My mom was moving us from Las Vegas to her home town Mystic Falls. What my mom told me when I was little she couldn't wait to get out of this small town, but yet she's coming back? It makes no sense.

I understand why though. My mom just got a divorce from my Step Dad. So now we are just going to the only place where we have family in.

We pulled up to the gas station.

"Want anything?" She asked me.

I got out of the car. "Nah I'm fine, I'll go pay for gas."

My mom gave me money. I walked into the store. I walked to the counter.

"Twenty dollars for pump nine please." I said.

He clicked in the information, and I gave him the money.

"Heading in or out?" He asked me.

"We're going to Mystic Falls, so in I guess." I told him.

His head shot up.

"Turn back now. Mystic Falls is a dangerous place. Take my advice and get." He told me.

I bit my lower lip. "I would trust me, but my mom insisted we come here."

He gave me a look. "If you know whats best for ya I'd leave."

"O-Okay." I stretched out the 'o'.

I walked out of the store and pumped the gas into the car. I kept thinking on what that old guy was saying. As I heard the ding. I put the pump up and got into the car.

•-•

"Grandpa!" I yelled as I got out of the car.

I ran up and gave him a hug.

"I haven't seen you in while. You've gotten big." He laughed.

I went to go grab my bags.

"Thanks for letting us stay here Dad." Mom said.

"Anything for you darlin'." He replied.

I walked into the house following Mom to my room.

"This used to be Aunt Micky's room." Mom told me. "Now it's yours."

I laid the suitcases on the bed.

"You alright?" Grandpa asked me.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I'm just not used to small towns, I mean I did grow up in Vegas. And with being the new kid at school. All of these kids have known each other since Kindergarden. And Im a Junior, so it'll be hard to make new friends."

"You were born here, so many of them may heard of you. Plus you're one of the founding families." He told me.

"Yeah I guess." I started to put clothes away.

"How about this as soon as your done unpacking why don't I take you to the Mystic Grill and catch up on what I missed."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I put my bed spread onto the naked mattress. I hung up a couple of Posters. Soon it started to look like my room in Vegas.

"I'm ready!" I yelled to Grandpa.

"Ok. Candice! Sydney and I will be gone awhile don't wait up!" Grandpa yelled to my mom.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. As I hopped in the truck I accidentally sat on something. A baggy. I looked inside. It was a plant. Vervain I think. Why does he have that?

I heard the door open and I put the baggy on the ground.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

•-•

As we walked into the Grill I heard some cheering and yelling. I followed Grandpa to a booth. I sat down and grabbed a menu.

"So how are you coping with the divorce?" He asked me.

"Even though He wasn't my real dad. He acted like one. Ever since Mom and him split he hasn't made an effort to reach out to me." I said.

"Give it time I'm sure Rick will come around."

I shrugged. "Not likely."

The waitress came to our booth.

"Hi I'm Zorah, what would you two like to drink?" She asked.

"I would take a beer please." He ordered.

"Um Cherry Coke for me." I smiled.

She scribbled it down on the note pad.

"Okay I'll be back." She said.

Grandpa was rambling on about things that really didn't get my attention at all. There walked in a tall blond guy with piercing blue eyes. I couldn't help, but stare.

"-ing and I couldn't tell the difference between blue and yellow." He laughed.

I laughed along with him whist staring at the boy. Zorah then came back to our table. She placed the drinks in front of us.

"You ready to order?" She asked.

"Yes I would like your Swiss mushroom burger please." Grandpa ordered.

She wrote it down and looked at me.

"Spaghetti please." I smiled at her.

She then left. I looked at the boy again, and this time he was looking at me. He gave me a small smile that I could still see his dimples. I smiled back. He tilted his head to the bar like he was telling me to go there. He walked over to the bar.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." I lied.

"Okay."

I walked to the bar, and I saw him. I quickly fixed my hair. He walked over to me.

"So your the Forbes girl who's returned." He smiled.

"Agh yeah I'm Sydney." I said.

"Klaus."

"Old English name." I laughed.

"Yes it is." He smiled.

I saw our waitress, Zorah.

"Nik stop flirting and lend me a hand." She said.

"I didn't buy this place for you to boss me around." He rolled his eyes at her.

She threw a dish towel at him. "And I didn't come here to lend a hand to my big brother, to do all the work."

"Have it your way." He scoffed at her.

He turned back to me. "Hopefully I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, maybe." I smiled.

I walked back to the booth. Grandpa started to tell one of his stories again, but all I could do was stare at Klaus.

•-•

"How was it?" Mom asked me.

"Good." I slumped down on my bed.

"I used to go there all the time." Mom said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously." She smiled.

She left my room. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed my pajamas. As I laid back down on my bed all I could do was think about Klaus. He was stunning and there was a hint of mysterious on him. Maybe I'll like this new town. I drifted off into a dreamful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Sydney's POV

"I don't believe you." I said.

"You need too." A familiar British accent says.

Klaus. He came closer to me. I flinched, for some odd reason. His hand was on my bicep.

"I can't. It's just too crazy to believe in." I sighed.

"I'm going to show you. You need to stay put okay?" He asked me.

I nodded. He kissed my cheek. He backed away. Then his face turned. He had wolf eyes, his veins under his eyes popped out and he grew fangs.

"Believe me now?" He hissed.

I stumbled backwards.

"Yes." I let out.

His face went back to normal. He came closer to me. I took a small step backwards.

"Don't be scared." He cooed.

Don't be scared? Don't be scared? Is he serious? This is the definition of terrifying!

"I-Klaus." I managed.

His hands gripped my biceps.

"Don't be scared." He said painfully.

I couldn't help myself. I put my hands on his face. He grabbed onto my writs.

"I'm not scared." I whispered.

He nodded. I looked down, wondering what I was going to do. His grip on my writs were comforting. My head shot up and I pulled his face to mine. Our foreheads were touching. I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Why tell me?" I asked.

Instead of answering he put his hands on my waist and crashed our lips together.

My alarm went off.

"Agh!" I yelled.

I threw my pillow over my head. It still wasn't turning off.

"Syd! Get up!" My mother yelled.

I complained while I sat up on my bed. I had fifty minutes to get around and be at the school. I quickly took a shower, fix my hair and put my make up on. I walked out of the bathroom.

"Mom can I have the car?" I asked.

She tossed me the car keys.

"Be back by eight." She told me.

I rolled my eyes at her and left the house. As I got into the car my head started throbbing.

"Ow." I complained.

Be careful. The voice said.

My head stopped throbbing. Well that was weird.

•-•

"Forbes, Sydney." I told the front desk lady.

She handed me my schedule and locker combination.

"Have a good day." She smiled.

"Thanks you too." I smiled back.

As I walked out of the office I ran into somebody. I dropped my books.

"Oh, I am so sorry." I apologized.

I bent down to grab my books.

"No its my fault." A familiar voice said.

I looked over to see the familiar red hair.

"You're that waitress from yesterday." I pointed out.

Not to mention the sister of a very hot guy.

"And you were the girl my brother was flirting with." She gave me my last book.

I nervously laughed. "I wouldn't say flirting he only said a few words to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Might have to test that theory."

"I'm Sydney by the way." I said.

"Zorah, but you already knew that." She laughed.

We started to walk down the hallway.

"What grade are you in?" She asked me.

"Eleventh." I replied.

"No way! Same." She laughed.

I smiled. I might be making my first friend. She started talking about how she came here last year with her family, and how her brothers got to own almost everything in this town. I was very intrigued.

"But hey enough about me. What about you?" She asked.

I gave her the basics. That my mom was seventeen and pregnant, I was born here in Mystic Falls, and about my life in Vegas.

"Wow, you're life is very much like Nik's." She said.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Daddy issues. We have different dads, so he feels like an outsider to our family. He feels he can never trust anyone. Not even his family." She said.

I nodded my head.

"Sounds legit." I laughed.

She gave me a small smile. We walked to our first class that we had together.

"Good morning class I'm Mister Saltzman, but please call me Alaric." Alaric said.

Turns out he is a really cool guy.

"And Becca." He said. "You're report is due Thursday."

Report? Didn't school just start back up? Must've been over the summer thing. I started to draw in my notebook. Most of them were small people, but then I drew this sign. Something that I couldn't understand why I drew it.

The bell rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I grabbed my stuff and went to talk to Zorah.

"Want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

She left to her other class leaving me deep into my thoughts again. Why was I drawing that symbol?

What does it mean?


End file.
